A Duck Tale
by Azure Dragon of the East
Summary: This little number is based on a joke my cousin told me years ago. Story challenge at the end!


"Pay attention team 7, I have a unique mission for you."

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stood at attention in front of Tsunade. Off to the side stood Genma, Shizune and Raido; each of them holding a stuffed duck for some reason. They then stepped forward and handed the three teens the ducks.

"This is a contest set up by a local merchant to see how well you can persuade your target into buying something unnecessary. Your mission is to go out and sell these ducks; the one who goes out and sells theirs for the most amount wins."

Accepting their mission, the trio then left.

* * *

Sasuke was first at persuading someone to buy his duck; that someone being one of his old fangirls and he got 1,000 ryo for it. Still, he had completed the requirements of the mission and thus made his way back to the tower.

* * *

Sakura had to work a bit harder for her duck; having found an elder man looking for something to add to his collection. After some prodding, she got the man to agree and bought it from her for 2,000 ryo.

* * *

Naruto was having the hardest time of the three. He hadn't found anyone that wanted a stuff duck.

'Dammit, who's going to buy a duck from me?' He thought as he walked around Konoha, being absent-minded as he looked at the stuffed duck. It was mocking him, and he really was irritated with it. Until he bumped into someone.

"Hey, you don't bump into a lady without apologizing!" It was Ino Yamanaka, the heiress of the Yamanaka clan, and at times the gossip girl.

"Sorry, just trying to sell this duck thanks to Baa-chan."

"You shouldn't go around calling Hokaga-sama 'baa-chan', but I'm feeling merciful, so I'll buy the duck from you." Naruto was happy when Ino said that, but she started looking through her purse, only to find that she left all her money at home.

"Crap I left my money at home, but I do know of another way to pay. Follow me." Naruto was confused at Ino's sudden change, but there had been a rumor that she was quite 'friendly' with guys. He shrugged and followed her, but was surprised when she started to unzip his pants and lick his dick, once it was free from the underwear.

"W-what are you doing!?" Naruto was certainly surprised, but she just started sucking him more, all the while undressing herself to a degree.

"I said there's other ways to pay for it, and this is the only thing I can think of on short notice. Just enjoy it." Ino continued to pleasure Naruto as she worked herself as well. She knew Naruto was right now in the palm of her hand, and all for a stuffed duck. She felt ready and switched the positioning of them, with her ass pointed towards him and her hands on the all. She turned around and guided Naruto's dick towards her womanhood and motioned for movement. Naruto learned a bit on sex ed, and had the base knowledge, but this was a first time for him. He thrust in and Ino moaned at the sudden thrust. He caressed her body as he pumped his dick in and out, getting turned on by Ino's moaning.

"Come on, just a bit more. Keep me pleased Naruto." Ino said during the pants and moans, and for some reason, Naruto had been letting instinct take over for him as he was about to shoot off. He didn't really know what to say as he shot off inside her.

"That was pretty good for a first time, even if your movements were a little awkward. We might do this again." She said as she grabbed the duck, but decided on something else.

"Want to go another round? I'll give you back the duck."

He didn't hear the last part as he was too stunned at what had happened moments ago. Before he had even realized it, he and Ino had gone another round and she had left for her family's flower shop. When Naruto had regained his senses, he realized he had been swindled in getting the duck back; to which he gave off a series of curses and obscenities that would make a sailor blush.

Annoyed but not deterred, the blonde continued on with his mission with unbridled enthusiasm...

... until his sandal broke... which led to more curses.

The blonde put the duck down and pulled out some ninja wire to tie on his broken footwear. While Naruto was tying his sandle, a merchant with a horse drawn cart was trying to slow down, and managed to do so.

"MY DUCK!" Naruto screamed as the merchant finally stopped, with the stuffed duck completely ruined. Hoof marks, a missing eye, and stuffing everywhere. The merchant got off and headed to Naruto.

"Look kid, I'm really sorry about the duck. Here's 3,000 ryo for the duck as an apology."

Naruto regarded the money for a moment; it wasn't exactly what was in the mission parameters but he was getting paid for the item he was supposed to sell so he is completing the mission if only on a technicality.

* * *

Later...

Tsunade looked at each of them as the came in without their ducks.

"Alright team 7, let's see how well you did; Sasuke?"

"Hmm, I sold mine for 1,000 ryo."

"Sakura?"

"I sold my duck for 2,000 ryo."

"Naruto, how did you do?"

The blonde remained silent.

"Naruto?"

"To put it bluntly, I sold a duck for a fuck; a fuck for a duck; and I got 3,000 ryo for a fucked-up duck."

* * *

A/N: this short story was based on a joke my cousin told me years ago. Now that that's out of the way, a story challenge!

**Pantheon of the Leaf**

Naruto discovers he is the reincarnation of a god from ancient times. After regaining his powers, he finds out some of his comrades are also gods and must help restore them in order to defeat a being of chaos that nearly destroyed all of existence before it tries again.

Criteria:

Pairing – NaruHina but can be harem.

The number of gods reborn and which ones present is up to the writer, However, there are two mandatory conditions:

There can be none of the Patriarchal/ Matriarchal/ Creator gods (Examples: Odin, Zeus, Shiva, Ra, etc.)

Of those reborn, one or both of the following must be written:

Naruto Uzumaki – Thor, Norse God of Thunder

Hinata Hyuuga – Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty

Characters regain power by coming into contact with items from their past lives (Examples: Mjolnir, Cestus, Bow of Apollo)

The Being of Chaos' identity, both true form and disguise (If Applicable) is entirely at the writer's discretion. The being can be anything from Mythology (Egyptian, Norse, Greco-Roman, Hindu, etc), Literature (Cthulhu Mythos, Crom from Conan the Barbarian and others) or completely original.

Bashing is allowed if desired but must be justified.

When the events of the story begin is again entirely at the writer's discretion.

Reborn gods are NOT immortal until the Chaotic Being has been defeated.

While this is NOT designed as a Crossover story, it can be one if desired. (I.E. using Thor from Marvel comics and such.)


End file.
